


Cold & Comfort

by tookumade



Series: Haikyuu!! Rarepair Week - 2015 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3625647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tookumade/pseuds/tookumade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was meant to be a quiet day out just for the two of them, ends up being a little busier than they expected with the help of friends and coincidences.</p><p>(written for Haikyuu!! Rarepair Week - Day 3 - date, seasons)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold & Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> I'm rushing to upload this and it's 3am in my timezone, so please accept my apologies for spelling and/or grammar mistakes! I will try to fix those up when I have had a bit more sleep. \\(≧▽≦)/

It was the middle of January, and Iwaizumi and Kiyoko were walking through Sendai city on a Sunday, huddled together against the cold. It had been a while since the two had managed to put aside some time for a date, so they agreed to go out. Despite the cold, it was relatively sunny and many people milled around. They talked about their week as they walked with linked arms, just enjoying each other’s company, and relishing the break in their busy schedules.  
  
“Hey, look, it’s an ice skating rink,” said Kiyoko, nodding to one of the nearby parks, which had a wide area surrounded by a temporary barrier. A number of people were inside the barrier and some were gliding along the surface, and a kiosk for skate hire stood near the park’s entrance. “How long has that been there?”  
  
“Two weeks, I think,” said Iwaizumi, squinting at it. “My father works near here. He said that Ice Rink Sendai closed for repairs for water damage, so the council set up a temporary outdoor rink in one of the parks. I guess that’s the one. It explains the amount of people.”  
  
“Do you want to go?” asked Kiyoko.  
  
“Eh? Oh, I don’t mind the people. I’m fine sticking around, unless you–”  
  
“No, I mean…” Kiyoko nodded at the skating rink with a small smile, “do you want to go skate?”  
  
“Oh! Uh, no, I’m fine. You can go ahead if you’d like, though.”  
  
“Hmm.” Kiyoko’s smile turned mischievous, which was slightly unnerving. “Are you scared?”  
  
“What?! No! I’m just… not much of a skater.”  
  
“When was the last time you skated?”  
  
Iwaizumi cringed. “When I was ten. Oikawa watched some figure skaters on TV and decided he wanted to give it a shot, so his parents took us to Ice Rink Sendai, and it went… very badly– oh, god, do you want to see me make a fool of myself _that_ much?” He sighed as Kiyoko grinned and began tugging him towards the skate hire kiosk.  
  
“It’ll be fun,” was all she said.  
  
A few minutes later, they were in the middle of the rink, and Iwaizumi was clinging onto her for dear life and trembling in his attempt to stay upright (“This is _not_ fun!”). Kiyoko fought back her laughter and gave tips and spoke words of encouragement, but wasn’t sure how many of them actually got through to him.  
  
“Hajime, keep your feet a little closer together, and try to straighten up your back–”  
  
“I swear to god, I’m going to fall–”  
  
“You’ll be okay, really. But try not to hold onto me so tightly, or I’ll fall too–”  
  
“Please don’t say that. How long have we been doing this? It feels like hours.”  
  
“Less than five minutes, Hajime.”  
  
“Oh, _god_.”

“Falling over isn’t that bad, though. Look, those kids are falling over, and they’re fine.”  
  
“Kiyoko,” said Iwaizumi with a deadpan expression on his face, “I’m, like, ten years older than them, and I– oh.” Iwaizumi stared at the edge of the rink with the face of someone who had just seen a lifetime of regrets flash before his very eyes. “Oh no.” Kiyoko followed his gaze until she saw two boys their age, one of whom was holding up his phone and presumably recording them. Both had wide grins plastered across their faces.  
  
“Oh,” she said. “That’s, uh… Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san.”  
  
“Man,” Iwaizumi groaned, “what did I do to deserve this?”  
  
“Looking good, Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki called, snickering.  
  
“Great posture,” Matsukawa added. “Olympic medal-winning technique you’ve got there.”  
  
“What are the hell are you guys doing here?” Iwaizumi barked.  
  
“We went to buy a new game that was just released,” Hanamaki answered, “but it sold out. We were walking by here when we saw you two.”  
  
“This definitely makes up for the game, though,” said Matsukawa cheerfully, still recording. “Hey, don’t stick your ass out too far, I can’t fit it on the screen.”  
  
_“You’ve got it on landscape mode!”_  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
“Oh my _god_ –”  
  
In between her giggles, part of Kiyoko felt that she and Iwaizumi should try to get closer so they could communicate more easily as opposed to shouting halfway across the ice, but another part of her also didn’t have the heart to move him when he was still clinging onto her.  
  
“Quit recording, Matsukawa!”  
  
“Or what? You’ll wobble over here and flail at us?”  
  
“Not me,” said Iwaizumi nodding to Kiyoko, “but I’ll send my knight.”  
  
The smirks from Matsukawa’s and Hanamaki’s faces actually disappeared as Kiyoko tried and failed to suppress a grin. With a shout of “Killjoy!”, Matsukawa shoved his phone back into his pocket.  
  
“Do you want to go over to them?” Kiyoko murmured.  
  
“Not really,” said Iwaizumi defeatedly, “but we might as well. Take me slowly– _no!_ Too fast!”  
  
“You’re doing great, so don’t worry. I’ve got you. Try to relax.”  
  
“Can’t!”  
  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki were practically keeled over and wheezing as Iwaizumi and Kiyoko slowly drew closer to the edge of the rink. Iwaizumi just about threw himself onto the outer barriers when they finally reached it. Hanamaki—ever supportive friend that he is—snapped a photo.  
  
“Hi Shimizu-san,” they managed to chorus through their laughter.  
  
“Hello,” Kiyoko said with a small smile. “You’re not joining in with the skating?”  
  
“Nah, we don’t want to humiliate Iwaizumi any further,” said Matsukawa.  
  
“As if you jerks have ever cared about that,” said Iwaizumi, deadpan.  
  
“Good point,” said Hanamaki. “Oh! That can be our volleyball club’s winter charity idea: _Seijou On Ice_ , starring Iwaizumi Hajime.”  
  
Matsukawa made thoughtful humming noise. “People would pay good money for that. Yahaba can be the music director.”  
  
“Oikawa can co-star. You and I can figure out the choreography.”  
  
“And Shimizu-san, you can help train Iwaizumi. You can have VIP seats to the production.”  
  
“Sure,” said Kiyoko, smiling. “Just let me know when.”  
  
“You’re supposed to be on _my_ side,” said Iwaizumi with a pained look on his face.  
  
“You’d be the star. We can’t pass up this chance,” Kiyoko teased, before looking at his friends thoughtfully and adding, “You know, if you want to use an English title, you can call it _Ace On Ice_.”  
  
Matsukawa and Hanamaki’s eyes widened and they gasped in unison, “ _Genius!_ ”  
  
“Nope, I quit, I’m out.” Iwaizumi dragged himself off the rink and onto steadier ground with a sigh of relief. Kiyoko followed him, far more gracefully.  
  
“You’ll never be an ice skating superstar with _that_ attitude,” said Matsukawa with mock-exasperation. Iwaizumi scooped some snow off the ground and flung it at him.  
  
“Come on, let’s go get lunch,” said Kiyoko to Iwaizumi with a grin before things could escalate into a very one-sided snowball fight. Iwaizumi could probably take them both on with proper shoes, but he was still wearing his ice skates, and was quite hopeless.

“We’ll contact you about _Ace On Ice!_ ” Hanamaki called, waving as Iwaizumi and Kiyoko left. Iwaizumi flipped his middle fingers at them both, and they promptly dissolved into laughter again.  
  
“Let’s go,” said Iwaizumi as they returned their skates, “and pretend that never happened.”  
  
“Sure,” said Kiyoko, linking her arm through his again, “but I’m actually very invested in this production of your friends’…”  
  
“Please, _no_.”  
  
They made their way to a ramen place that they both enjoyed a few blocks away, chatting and teasing and nudging each other playfully. They were just down the street from the restaurant, when Kiyoko looked up, made a squeaking sound in her throat, and seized Iwaizumi’s arm and hauled him back in the direction that they came with surprising strength.  
  
“Tanaka and Nishinoya are here,” she hissed when he gave her a puzzled look as they power-walked away. “They’re outside the arcade. I still haven’t told them about us—I don’t know how.”  
  
“What do you– _oh_ , your… super-energetic second-years,” said Iwaizumi.  
  
Kiyoko nodded and cringed. “They mean well,” she said, “but I’m… not sure how they’d take the news.”  
  
“Because they have crushes on you, too, or because they’d be like over-protective parents?” asked Iwaizumi. When Kiyoko shot him a pained look, he added, “Never mind.”  
  
“I’m sorry. They do have a lot of respect you,” she said slowly, “especially as a volleyball player, so I’ll tell them eventually, but…”  
  
“Not today,” finished Iwaizumi. Kiyoko nodded. “It’s no problem.”  
  
“Let’s find somewhere else to eat.”  
  
“Well, there’s a café that Oikawa likes to go to sometimes that’s not far from here,” said Iwaizumi. “The prices aren’t too bad either, so we can eat there.”  
  
“Anything is fine,” said Kiyoko with such weariness that Iwaizumi couldn’t help but grin into his scarf.  
  
They made their way to the café which was bustling with customers, and sighed in relief as the warmth washed over them, and the smell of food and coffee beckoned them.  
  
“Table for two, please,” said Iwaizumi to the waitress, who asked them to wait a moment for a free table. But as soon as she made to retreat to the counter, there was a familiar voice that startled all three of them.  
  
“ _Iwa-chaaan! Shimizu-saaan!_ ”  
  
“Oh,” said Iwaizumi, shoulders slumping. “Oh, no.”  
  
They looked up just in time to see Oikawa bounce over to them and throw himself at Iwaizumi in a hug, which made him stagger.  
  
“You came to check up on me? I’m so touched!” said Oikawa as patrons stared.  
  
“ _No_ , you dumbass! I didn’t even know you were going out today!”  
  
“Oh, then your instincts knew I’d be here, and you came over anyway? Our connection is so deep, Iwa-chan!”  
  
“ _Get off me!_ ”  
  
They continued bickering, but Kiyoko was staring at the person who was sitting opposite Oikawa’s seat at their tiny table: Sugawara. With their gazes locked, Sugawara’s smile had become somewhat frozen. Kiyoko—not that she was talkative in the first place—was at a loss for words.  
  
“Shall I, er, seat you all together?” asked the waitress, looking a little bewildered.  
  
“Yes, thank you! The more the merrier,” said Oikawa before anyone could reply. And without another word, he seized Iwaizumi’s and Kiyoko’s sleeves (Kiyoko’s far more gently than Iwaizumi’s) and hauled them away.  
  
“Suga-chan, I hope you don’t mind more company!” said Oikawa cheerfully once they reached their table. Sugawara blinked twice and pulled himself out of his reverie.  
  
“I don’t mind, but where is everyone going to sit?”  
  
His question was quickly answered when Oikawa offered Kiyoko the seat he had just vacated, then grabbed a spare chair nearby and pushed Iwaizumi into it, before squishing up closely next to Sugawara.  
  
“Oh,” said Sugawara. “Right.”  
  
“Nice and cosy,” said Oikawa.  
  
“Smooth,” said Iwaizumi.  
  
After blinking innocently at him, Oikawa enthusiastically pointed out some menu recommendations to Kiyoko. She and Iwaizumi ordered their food, Oikawa and Sugawara ordered a coffee each, and they chatted together as they waited.  
  
“Um,” said Kiyoko, “how long have you two…”  
  
“Exactly one week, Shimizu-san,” Oikawa chimed in happily, chin in hand. “But it feels like a lifetime, doesn’t it, Suga-chan?”  
  
“You could say that,” said Sugawara with a dryness in his voice that made Iwaizumi bury his face in his glass of water to hide his smirk. Oikawa made a face at Sugawara, who in turn grinned and nudged Oikawa reassuringly.  
  
“No one knows yet, aside from Iwa-chan,” said Oikawa.  
  
“And Asahi, because he ran into us the last time we went out,” added Sugawara. “I made him keep it a secret until we’re ready to tell everyone.”  
  
“It’s all very exciting,” said Oikawa, beaming. “It’s like that time we found that secret hiding place that the other neighbourhood kids didn’t know about, Iwa-chan.”  
  
“That’s… not quite the same thing,” said Iwaizumi as Kiyoko and Sugawara grinned into their hands, “but that also makes sense, so I’ll roll with it.”  
  
They continued to make conversation throughout their meal and drinks, though Oikawa and Iwaizumi did most of the talking. Oikawa regaled them with embarrassing stories of Iwaizumi as a grade schooler, Iwaizumi shot back with his own embarrassing stories of Oikawa, Sugawara dropped teasing lines at Oikawa’s expense that made Iwaizumi chuckle appreciatively and caused Oikawa to look mock-offended. Oikawa would try to get Kiyoko on his side, and she would play along. It was a (surprisingly) laid-back lunch-slash-impromptu-double-date, and each of them enjoyed that.  
  
It was well over an hour before they decided that it was getting late, and they had to leave the warm and cosy café with great reluctance. Outside, Oikawa and Iwaizumi bantered and nudged each other playfully, while Sugawara and Kiyoko stepped to the side to talk.  
  
“I won’t tell Tanaka and Nishinoya if you don’t tell Daichi,” Sugawara murmured. Kiyoko smiled faintly.  
  
“Deal,” she said.  
  
“I mean, I’ll tell him soon, but…”  
  
“Not today,” finished Kiyoko, and Sugawara cringed and nodded. “I think he will understand, though.”  
  
“I know he will,” said Sugawara with a wry smile, “but I just… I need to work out a plan. Sort of like you figuring out how to tell Tanaka and Nishinoya, I guess?”  
  
They both sighed in unison, trying to ignore Oikawa dodging Iwaizumi as one dodges bees after upsetting a beehive. Kiyoko chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully before saying slowly, “How about… we both tell them by tomorrow afternoon, after volleyball training?”  
  
Sugawara considered it for a moment, and then nodded in agreement. “ _Before_ volleyball training,” he said. “I think they’ll be okay about everything soon enough, but if they have any pent-up feelings, they can burn it off. The exercise will help, trust me.”  
  
“You think Sawamura will have pent-up feelings?”  
  
“No.” Sugawara smiled. “But you’ve made me realise that I’m being silly about it. I’ll tell him tomorrow morning.”  
  
Kiyoko smiled back. “All right.”  
  
“Suga-chaaan!” Oikawa called out, running over to hide behind him as Iwaizumi fell into step beside Kiyoko. “We have to go now, before Iwa-chan ruins my perfect hair any more.”  
  
“Aw, don’t worry,” said Sugawara with a joking grin. “Your hair will be perfect, no matter how mussed up it is.”  
  
Oikawa gave an exaggerated gasp and slapped a hand over his heart. “So _romantic_ , Suga-chan! See, Iwa-chan, why couldn’t you be less of a caveman like– _ack!_ ”  
  
“We’ll go now,” said Sugawara loudly, forcibly linking arms with Oikawa and pulling him away. “It was nice seeing you again, Iwaizumi-san. See you tomorrow, Shimizu.”  
  
“Bye,” they said in unison. Iwaizumi had an exasperated but fond smile on his face as Oikawa called out, “Don’t worry Iwa-chan, you’ve still got an irreplaceable place in my heaaart!” and Sugawara doubled over laughing.  
  
“Why do I have such weird friends?” said Iwaizumi as he and Kiyoko began making their way to her bus stop.  
  
“You say that, but… you really do come alive when you’re with Oikawa-san,” she said softly with a smile. “You’ve got a… a spark. But in a different way to when you’re with Matsukawa-san and Hanamaki-san, you know?”  
  
“I guess so,” Iwaizumi sighed. “More than ten years of knowing him will do that.”  
  
“I know you don’t mean it when you sigh like that.”  
  
Iwaizumi smiled. “Yeah, I really don’t.”  
  
They continued to walk in a warm silence until they reached the bus stop, each feeling a little disappointed that the day ended so soon.  
  
“Today was… fun,” said Kiyoko.  
  
“Yeah, it was,” Iwaizumi agreed. “It was a bit more hectic than I thought but… yeah, it was fun.”  
  
“I’m sorry about the ice skating, though.”  
  
“Oh… don’t worry about it. Matsukawa has much worse videos of me looking like a complete dork.” They grinned at each other.  
  
And after tucking her hair behind her ears, Kiyoko tilted her head up and leaned in to press a kiss to his lips. Iwaizumi gently cupped her face in his hands and kissed her back. The kiss was short and sweet, and the perfect way to end their date for them both, and when they pulled away, both were a little pink in the face and it definitely wasn’t because of the cold. Smiling somewhat shyly, they held hands and huddled together a little more closely as they waited for Kiyoko’s bus, enjoying this moment’s of peace set aside just for them.  
  
“Let’s meet up next weekend, if you’re free,” said Iwaizumi. “Hopefully it won’t be as busy as today.”  
  
“Okay,” said Kiyoko, nodding. “We’ll go somewhere quieter.”  
  
“Yeah. And no more ice skating.”  
  
“No more ice skating.”  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
“I’d still be first in line to buy tickets for _Ace On Ice_ , though.”  
  
“Kiyoko, _no_.”  
  
———

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Oikawa calls Kiyoko "Shimizu-san" instead of a nickname because he finds her slightly intimidating. That's the headcanon I'm sticking with.  
> ¯\\_( TヮT)_/¯
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
